You don't have to see it for it to be real
by Rini-sama
Summary: Our favorite lavender haired prince give's us a run by on his parents seemingly non exsistance love life. Rated for profanity


A/N: Ohayo! Rini-sama here! Well I noticed how close I stuck to CCS and decided to give my writing skills a challenge by doing a DBZ fic. This fic is on the 'unique' relationship between Bulma and Vegeta. And it's all done in the view of our Kawaii little fighter. Oh and yes B.L. will continue  
  
Bit-kun: Ohayo! -^.^- Bit here. Well Rin-sama does not own DBZ, never have, never will so sewing her is a GIANT waste of time for she is broke. Infact last time she had money was so far ago that even Jesus forgot it!  
  
A/N: *looks put out* You didn't have to tell them all that! ;_;  
  
Bit-kun: Mou...Gomen na Rin-sama ^^; But it's the truth!  
  
A/N: Bitty!!! ;_;!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Begin Trunks P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was strange....as far as I could tell I shouldn't even be here....I mean. Two people who despise one another surely couldn't conceive a child together?....Unless......unless I was just an accident? A bastard child?  
  
I had been questioning my parent's relationship since before I could remember....but I was still stumped! I had asked Yamcha since he used to have a relationship with my mom. I was a bit reluctant to ask him, I mean he WAS my mom's only boyfriend! And he also seemed to still have affections for her....besides my dad says he's a weak baka..  
  
"Yamcha-san? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What about Trunks?"  
  
I shuffled my feet nervously and stared off at nothing. O.k. so I was a bit afraid to ask. My sanity hung in the balance!! "Err.....about my parents"  
  
"...What about them?" His voice had darkened slightly and he had turned back to watching his fist punch the air. He sure wasn't making this any easier!  
  
"About their....relationship...."  
  
He seemed to scowl when I said it but otherwise stayed cool. "What do you want to know about it."  
  
"I wanna know about.....their bond." That's how my dad described it anyways. My mom had described it in many.....'Colorful' words that I'm not allowed to even THINK about let alone say.  
  
"Oh...you mean their non-existing bond? Well what do you want to know about it?" I suppose I must have growled because he took a cautious step back, he had learned before not to get on my bad side and I doubt he'd want another reason to hate my birth. "Sorry. What was it that you wanted to know?"  
  
"Well....I'd like to know how they got together.." He sighed his way of saying 'Shit if I know'  
  
"Sorry Trunks, but your parents get together is a mystery to me. I wasn't their so I couldn't tell you. Your father never liked me around their when I went to visit Bulma though." Yeah.....like THAT'S a lot of help! Tell me what I already know! Real smooth jackass!  
  
"Oh, o.k. Arigato anyways!" With that I turned in search of my next, supposed helper. I found who I was looking for, the short fit man with a shag of black hair and equally black eyes. The former monk known as Krillian smiled at me, he had always been a fun guy to be around....even though I could beat him with both my hands tied and my eyes closed and only allowed to use my pinkie....But he was still a good spar. "Ohayo Krillian!"  
  
"Ohayo Trunks!" He called back placing the blond haired girl down, she giggled in that annoying way that only she could do, which usually set my skin crawling; and ran inside their home. That girl always scared me....And she looked so much like her dad. Ew...I only hope for her sake that she looks like her mother or something near that when she's older.  
  
"What can I do for you? Another spar?"  
  
"As amusing as that idea is. I'd have to decline I'm on a mission and I need your help."  
  
He turned serious at the word 'mission' but I guess my calm attitude about it made him calm down again. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"...I....I need to ask you something....about my parents.." He blinked, suppose he wasn't expecting me to come to HIM of all people about that.  
  
"Well I don't know a whole lot about your dad, but I knew your mom since forever. So shoot." Good maybe I can find out why my parent's are always at each others throats!  
  
"Well....how did they meet?"  
  
"Oh." He thought for a moment before gesturing for me to sit down, so I did. "Well your mom didn't meet your dad when he first came to earth to uh....kill us all. But she did however meet him when we went to Namek-You do know about that?" I nodded, my mom had once spent an hour ranting about how she 'got a glimpse at the devil' on Namek before, in her words, her life 'went straight to hell without any pit stops' Krillian nodded. "O.k. then. Well anyways they were only near each other for a short amount of time but they seemed to have made up their minds about each other. When Vegeta returned to earth via Dragon Balls. He spent most of the time in the forest but Bulma's mom err....your grandma often invited him to eat and as a Saiyan he never turned it down. I don't really know much after that except that your dad left for space in search of Goku....Hope that helped?"  
  
I nodded."Yeah, it did." Hell, I know more now then I used to, sadly enough. Thanks to that story I now know my parents always hated each other. Big surprise there! I waved and hurried away just as Marron ran out, she still scares me. I took a moment to decide who was next. I know Tien was out, according to my mom he wasn't there a lot seeing as Chautsu was his shadow that counted him out too. I can't ask Mr. Popo because he never really cared much to snoop around, or Koran for that matter. I knew that fat dude, Yajarobi was out because the very thought of my dad sent him into a panic attack; apparently they never saw eye to eye. Dende was voted out because most of his time was spent training to be a Kami and getting used to the Pro's and Con's of the look out. And Piccolo would most likely turn everything into a few short grunts and smirks, so he was no help. I finally decided to ask Master Roushi....a decision I regretted the moment I reached him.  
  
Master Roushi, as per usual, was reading some smut magazine that showed women wearing absolutely nothing and sitting in poses that exposed where the rest of their hair grew. I had to cough a few times, throw rocks, and kick his chair over before he pulled himself away from the magazines...just barely. "Why are you interrupting my reading time Trunks?" I rolled my eyes, reading my ass.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something....about my parents." He nodded actually placing the magazine down on a pile of others.  
  
"Well me and your dad never really got along...but....your mom and I got pretty close! Ha ha!" He blushed looking up, and I knew he was envisioning my mother, that alone pissed me off greatly. "Did I ever tell you she kissed me? And that I got to see her p-"  
  
"That's enough!!" I growled. I did NOT want him to finish his sentence.  
  
"I thought you wanted my help?" He asked honest confusion on his face. I really wanted to hurt him.  
  
"I think you've helped enough." I could feel my energy crackle around me and I know he could too for he backed off laughing nervously.  
  
"Ah..o.k. then." He laughed some more and I simply flew off before I hurt the old bastard, my dad was right. He is a waste of skin and oxygen.  
  
~~~~~~~Trunks P.O.V. end~~~~~  
  
Roushi scratched his head. "Wonder what's wrong with him? All I was gonna say is she let me see her Persian Cats. They were so cute too..."  
  
~~~~~~~~Begin Trunks P.O.V.~~~~~  
  
My next target was obvious; I don't know why I didn't go to him in the first place! I soon landed infront of the Son home in time to watch the end result of Goten and Gohan's training. Goten knocked Gohan into one of the mountains before he noticed me. "Heya Trunks! Did you come to train with us?" I shook my head.  
  
"Nah, I'm on a mission today." He frowned but nodded.  
  
"Oh, o.k." His face brightened again as he put on his usual 'The-world-is- full-of-cherries-and-fish sticks' smile as I like to call it. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"I came to talk to your dad, is he here?" Gohan answered me as he stretched some, obvious bruises on his body, most likely the work of Goten, I swear that boy gets stronger every day; that's why he's one of my best friends....besides the obvious reasons.  
  
"Yeah he's inside." Goten hops up and down in his usual sugarly hyper way.  
  
"I'll get him for you Trunks!!" He grinned again and dashed inside screaming for Goku the whole way, and yet sometimes I find myself wondering if he was dropped as a baby.... Not even a few seconds later he's running back out dragging his grinning dad. They look so much alike it's actually scary seeing those two together. "See? See? I told you I'd get him."  
  
"That you did Goten, and you did it quick too." He smiles brighter at my praise and grabs his brother's hand.  
  
"Mom said we gotta wash up for dinner, cuz she says we probably smell like a dead dinosaur!!" He giggled dragging his chuckling brother along. One day I'm going to sedate that boy. See what he's like sober....  
  
Goku turns to me, that trademark Son grin on his face. "So Goten tells me you wanted me?" He asked sitting on a boulder that looked like it had been dragged from under layers of dirt, and knowing Goten it probably was.  
  
I sat on the ground and became very interested with a piece of grass and upturned earth. "Err...I wanna know how my parents...got together. Krillian told me up until Namek so I know that much atleast." I informed him.  
  
He nodded. "Well as you know. Your dad pretty much avoided hanging with any of us except for an occasional spar. From what they told me he came out to space determined to find me. I don't know much about what happened when I was gone, but I remembered that when I returned I met you ...well the future you anyway..." He thought a moment. "There was a future you from an alternate dimension, let's put it like that. So anyways I was shocked when he told me that those two would 'find each other' and have, well, you! I kept an eye on them after that, well as close an eye as I could what with my own family to take care of, and Chi Chi's frying pans to avoid. From what I saw your mom really cared about your dad, she like Chichi, had a weird way of showing it. Well I spent most of my time at home and Capsule Corp. and back again, but still never saw anything. That is until I found your dad training in one of Bulma's new training pods. That Ofcorse wouldn't be unusual if he wasn't mumbling about your mom. I had to hide my power so I could listen a bit. He kept mumbling about 'unnatural hair', 'pools of aqua', 'seductive glares', and 'mental spars' that meant way more than it should. Then he rambled on about how a prince falling for a 'peasant' was illogical. And then he started murmuring about putting her in her 'place'." He shrugged. "That's all I know on your dad's part. Oh! And he always had this one look he reserved only for her and vise versa. It's amusing at times don't you think." I nodded slightly before realization struck me.  
  
I just had an intelligent conversation, with a man whom everyone says is on a permanent high, who's brain had supposedly taking a leave of absence after he fell on his head as a baby, who's thoughts were supposed to only consist of Food and Fighting?  
  
I blinked when I realized he had said something and was waiting on my reply, by process of elimination I picked the only answer I supposed would be an answer. "Yeah it did." I let out a soft sigh when he smiled. I was right. "How did my Mom feel?"  
  
He grinned widely which suddenly made me feel very suspicious. "Your mom is a very complicated person. She's like....an onion!"  
  
I gawked. "A WHAT!?" He chuckled placing his hand behind his head, I unconsciously noted that he reminded me of Goten when he did that which brought a small smile to my face.  
  
"An onion, she's like a mystery wrapped in a mystery. She's got so many layers; you got to peel through each layer, cuz if you try to just cut right through." He paused to look back at me. "You know how if you cut an onion it'll make you cry? Well Bulma is the same way; if you try to just cut through her emotions she'll make sure you regret it!" His look turned wistful and I knew he was reminiscing. "Of all the years I knew your mother I've still never fully unwrapped the onion. I've never solved the mystery that is Bulma Briefs." He mused smiling softly at the sky.  
  
He caught me off guard again, not only by using an ONION to describe my mother, but he actually made SENSE! I blinked. "Hey! That was real....smart Goku!"  
  
He grinned. "Well I have my moments too ya know." He chuckled before stretching. Yet again I was struck with how much like Goten he was, or vise versa. "Well I gotta go, don't want the boys to eat all the food without me! Hope I helped you?" I nodded and he grinned, damn it why didn't they just call Goten, Goku Jr?! He turned and ran to the door stopping to bid me farewell before disappearing inside.  
  
I shook my head and turned to go before I was stopped by a voice. "Trunks!"  
  
"Yeah Goten?" I asked turning to look at him. He ran out until he was standing a bit infront of me.  
  
"Are you done with your mission yet?" He looked sad, maybe he thought the mission would take a long time. I couldn't help but smile slightly.  
  
"Nah, I'm done now I think." I almost laughed when his face broke into a grin.  
  
"Great!! Can you come by tomorrow so we can spar?! Me and Gohan trained real hard today!! He said I was getting really really strong!! I almost didn't get hit!! So can you!? Huh!? Huh?! Huh!?" He was excited again, couldn't ya tell?  
  
I had to stifle a laugh, damn it he is so much like a child, I mean I know were not that much older, but still I act more mature than he does and he gets away with that 'very-definition-of-cute' thing he does. "Sure Goten, I'll see if I can come."  
  
"Promise?" Came his childish question, he was really looking forward to this, I guess I have been avoiding him lately, I was in a real awful mood over this whole 'relationship ordeal'  
  
I nodded flashing him the victory sign "Promise. I've been training too, so you'd better eat a lot so you can be stronger by time I see you tomorrow!"  
  
If he could have smiled any bigger he would have, in the back of my mind I worried that he might crack his face one day. "Yay!! I will!! See you tomorrow bye!!" He exclaimed once again hyper as he ran inside to finish his meal as I requested.  
  
I shook my head at his antics and flew off. Full of this knowledge about my parents, if I put everyone's words and thoughts together...it made a lot of sense.  
  
My dad was a very proud and reserved man; he had been raised with the ideals that anyone who breathed was under him, because he was a prince. He'd lived his life with accordance to that principle. And knowing that he was stronger than everyone else, no matter who would defeat him, he knew he would die by battle one day but didn't fear that day one bit, not even when he faced Freeza.  
  
My mom was a head strong woman who never liked nor thought that she was wrong, ever. She was rich and often used that to do things like get out of school. She had spent most of her life around warriors and the knowledge that one day her life may end in one of the frequent battles her friends were always in. So Ofcorse she wasn't afraid to stand up to my father.  
  
Some where along the way my mother broke through his ever present barrier and found the real Vegeta and loved him, In return my father first allowed her to be near, allowed her to argue with him, something he never allowed anyone to do; sometimes I even got the feeling he enjoyed their arguments. After awhile she earned his trust, his protection, and over time his want for her followed by his need which steadily grew into Love. And now, his unshakable reliance in her always being there. I even remember once when he couldn't find nor sense her and had gone ballistic searching for her, until he found out she was in space doing research and had denied the whole thing when she asked about it.  
  
Although my father being the proud, Saiyan Prince and Warrior would never tell her or anyone else, he loves her deeply. Most probably with all his being. I know my mom feels it...but sometimes even she needs to be reminded of that fact. And that's probably what angers her so, and causes her to say such lies like she 'hates him' or wish his 'death'. They understand each other but sometimes....they just forget that fact. They forget how much they care about each other. They forget how perfect they are for each other. They often forget and only focus on their anger for the other.  
  
I landed on my balcony and went straight to my bed, offhandedly noting that the lights in the Training pod were on, which meant they had another fight.  
  
I had always wondered why he went out there instead of just hitting her, Ofcorse I wouldn't stand to let him do that, but I always wondered, he was obviously stronger than her. But I now realize why he did. He has a very short temper, I'm sure everyone knows that, and while he has no problem hitting the others when they annoy him or even me, he would never hit my mother, for only one reason.....he's afraid he may seriously harm her. He knows the rest of us can take it, but she couldn't. He wants my mother to trust in him completely and something reckless like that would only make it harder. He goes to the training room to hit something that he wouldn't mind destroying. He would probably much rather hold my mother than to hit her. Ofcorse he'd die before admitted it, and had done so countless times...  
  
I sighed into my pillow before it hits me. "Goku didn't answer my question...." I growled, outwitted by a Son, Goku no less!! I think I caught a bit of my father's obvious frustration with the cheerful Hero for I screamed with all my might. "Curse you Kakarot!!!"  
  
I am my dad's son. A proud Saiyan Prince and Warrior, dedicating my life to those I feel need and deserve my protection.  
  
I am my mother's son. A proud Human. A smart boy who knows his limits yet still pushes against them building his intellect to higher levels.  
  
I have my father's brawn and my mothers Brain, which, trust me, isn't a good thing...  
  
I am a prince to my father's king and my mother will always be queen in our eyes, even if only one of us admits it. But I can't dwell on that now. I've missed a week of full training and Goten's got a day on me. I hope dad won't mind company tonight, cuz I refuse to be second best, even if it is to my best friend!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Trunks P.O.V. End~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Fanfic End~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well did you love it? Hate it? Wanted to kill me for making it? Which ever it is R&R. Flames are welcome but none of them will be taken seriously! ^_~! Oh if your wondering where this would take place, let's just say it's awhile before the Uub thing! Kay? Kay! Oh and there was this one scene I wanted to add, but I didn't think it would fit, but I'll put it on anyway:  
  
I got home to find my Mother storming around the house; she had another fight with dad. She smiled when she spotted me. "Heya kid! Heard you went to visit Goku? How are he and his family doing?"  
  
"Good." I nodded remembering not to hover indoors. She nods smiling before messing my hair.  
  
"I remember once when you were little and you swore you'd marry Goten, because your father told you women were a plague to mankind. It was so adorable!"  
  
That was completely off topic and yet I could feel myself blushing, even if there was no one around I hated when she told stories like that, I was young for crying out loud!! "Mom." I whine and she simply laughs.  
  
"You look like your father when I made him explain the difference between girls and boys to you, and why you couldn't just marry your best friend to avoid girls." She giggled again. "He even blushed and nearly threw a fit when you kissed Goten and told him you'd run away with him, Ofcorse Goten had no idea what was going on and just nodded, thinking it was another game. He nearly drove Vegeta mad asking him if he would marry Goku when he came back!" I couldn't help but to smile, sounds like something Goten would do.  
  
She messed my hair again before sending me on my way to my room going off to invent something else, probably that time machine she had been hell bent on making after something she had been told when I was still a baby. I shrugged and trudged to my room. "Night mom." I received an unconscious grumble of nightly blessing from her and shook my head, she'd never change.  
  
A/N: That was it o.o...totally random on my part. 


End file.
